1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communicating apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communicating apparatus capable of performing facsimile communication conventionally has a plurality of reception modes, and the user can set an arbitrary reception mode. When an incoming call is received from a public line network, the apparatus changes the operation according to the set reception mode. If, for example, the reception mode has been set to an “automatic reception mode”, when an incoming call is received, the apparatus starts facsimile reception. If the reception mode has been set to a “FAX/TEL mode”, the apparatus connects the line for the incoming call, automatically determines whether the calling side is a facsimile or telephone, and then responds to the incoming call. Whether the incoming call is received from a facsimile or telephone is determined depending on whether a CNG signal indicating facsimile transmission from the calling side has been sent to the line. The CNG signal is a signal sent at a single frequency of 1100 Hz which has a cycle of 500-ms ON and 3000-ms OFF.
The reception modes include a “message recording mode” which assumes that the apparatus is connected to a message recording device. In the “message recording mode”, the line output of the communicating apparatus is connected to the message recording device so as to directly supply an incoming call to the message recording device. The message recording device generally captures the line after ringing a predetermined number of times. On the other hand, the communicating apparatus monitors a signal on the line. When a CNG signal is detected on the line, the communicating apparatus switches the line from the message recording device side to the communicating terminal side to start receiving a facsimile signal. As described above, in the “message recording mode”, the message recording device responds to an incoming call from a telephone, and the communicating apparatus responds to an incoming call of a facsimile signal as a facsimile (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-307549).
However, the communicating apparatus which operates in the “message recording mode” assumes that the message recording device captures the line, and then monitors the line to determine whether facsimile communication is performed. In this mechanism, if the message recording device does not respond to an incoming call for some reason (for example, the user forgot to set the message recording device in the message recording mode), the following problems arise.
The line is not captured unless the message recording device responds to an incoming call, and thus the communicating apparatus does not monitor a CNG signal on the line. Even if, therefore, an incoming call of a facsimile signal is received, reception of the facsimile signal is not recognized, thereby disabling a facsimile reception operation.